


Look Up

by Jagaimo_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagaimo_chan/pseuds/Jagaimo_chan
Summary: I found this randomly





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> I found this randomly

Iwaizumi led Oikawa into his bedroom attempting to hide the very obvious hint of red on his cheeks. He couldn’t help it, it was the first time Oikawa had visited him this far out and his new dorm didn’t follow his usual style. Iwaizumi had felt home sick and decided to exchange his usual macho room décor for one full of nostalgia. Oikawa was rendered speechless when he saw all four walls covered in nothing but pictures. They were all placed messily with no specific order only with a couple posters interrupting the waves of memories.   
“Shitty-kawa if you hate it so much you can just walk out, but if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.”  
“It’s beautiful.” Oikawa had finally managed to choke up just these two words. Silence followed the boy but Iwaizumi didn’t mind it. It was a relaxing kind of silence followed by the warmth of his best friend next to him. Iwaizumi knew better than to judge Oikawa right now. They hadn’t seen each other in almost a year and if it weren’t because Iwaizumi had a reputation to uphold he would probably be on the verge of tears too.   
“You were such beautiful person, we were beautiful.”   
Iwaizumi managed to turn a darker shade of red and before he could find an insult for the dipshit he called a friend Oikawa had walked over to a picture and pulled it off the wall. It was a picture of when they were twelve. The special occasion? Halloween, one of Oikawa’s favorite holidays. That year Oikawa had managed to convinced Iwaizumi to wear a huge cut out of a UFO that Oikawa had proudly painted himself as a costume. Regardless of how many times Iwaizumi had insulted Oikawa’s “below kindergarten level painting skills” he wore the costume all night long. After having raced down the streets asking for sugary treats he asked Oikawa why he had to be the UFO while Oikawa got to wear the only slightly less embarrassing alien costume.   
As if Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having the same flashback at the same time he answered, “because a UFO is an alien’s home and you were like my home”. At this point Iwaizumi was trying not to show how watery his eye had become. He could lie to everyone but himself about his friendship with Oikawa. He took pride in being Oikawa’s safety net and wanted nothing but the best for eccentric and overworked friend. He was proud of his Shitty-kawa in general. That man worked so hard to get into a good college and was now part of Japan’s national volleyball. Iwazumi hadn’t been able to attend any of his school’s volleyball club practices but he didn’t care as long as he knew Oikawa was playing for the both of them.   
“This was only last year but it feels like it’s been years.” Oikaw’s voice had become shakier than it was before. The Halloween picture was now replaced by one they took at their high school graduation.   
“Yeah, you were a pain in the ass through the end Shitty-kawa.”   
“I’m pretty sure I cried a good hour after we received our diploma and then again that same night when we all got drunk at our graduation party.” A small chuckle accompanied the last word.   
“I told you, you were a pain in the ass till the last day. Everyone was, Makki got so drunk he made out with Mattsun’s sister right in front of him.”  
“Hey, Iwaizumi..... do you remember how drunk Makki got? I swear I thought Mattsun was going to kill him and we were going to have to hide up body. I was even looking for trash bags.”  
“Don’t repeat what I just said. I’ve told you it’s annoying Shitty-Kawa.”  
“Even though this was the last picture we took one night I got really drunk I burned it. I was so angry at you I just burned it.”  
“Shitty-kawa…”  
“I was so selfish. I was angry you had left me to come here and start a new life. You even gave up volleyball. I was sure you did it on purpose so you had nothing that connected you to me. Soon you were going to get a girlfriend and stop texting back just forgetting everything about me, Mattsun, and Makki.”   
“Hey! What kind of friend do you think I am you asshole?” Iwaizumi’s packed his fists tight and was waiting for Oikawa to say one more thing so he could throw a punch at that pretty face of his.  
“You had a thing for leaving me behind didn’t you? Remember the one time I got lost at the park because you ran too fast for me to catch up? When you found me crying on a bench by myself you promised you would never leave me behind anymore. That’s probably the biggest lie you’ve ever told me Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi’s fist was on it’s way to deliver the impact but watching Oikaw’s tears finally roll down his face stopped him on the spot. This was supposed to be a good day for both of them. Why was he being this way? It’s like Oikawa was stuck in his own little emotional world completely ignoring everything Iwaizumi said. Why was Oikawa so angry at him?   
“You always told me you weren’t as good as me at volleyball but I kept playing hoping I could toss to you again. I never cared if it was on the most prestigious court with the national team or behind a dumpster with no real net. All I had was my toss and I always wanted to toss to you! But you selfishly left me again without saying a single word!” Oikawa’s shaky voice had suddenly gotten louder and angry at Iwaizumi.   
“Toru, you can still pass to me! Why aren’t you listening to anything I’m saying!” Iwaizumi felt himself getting weaker with every word he spit out. It was weird, he should be getting angrier but he felt himself get heavier and the knot forming in his chest getting tighter. He felt all kinds of sore and an unsettling amount of pressure on his head started to settle in.   
“Now I can’t never toss to you...”  
The word “never” rung in Iwaizumi’s ears and he swore he felt as if they started to bleed. He wanted to punch Oikawa and ask why he was being like that. It’s wasn’t as if he had woken up one day and decided he hated volleyball and hated his best friend. He just wasn’t a genius like Oikawa or Kageyam. Compared with Oikawa’s new teammates, Iwaizumi wasn’t even decent at the sport. A sharp pain ran through Iwaizumi’s skull along with a flashback of getting into his car last night.   
Why was Oikawa here? Iwaizumi swore he was supposed to drive back home to surprise Oikawa and play some volleyball with his old teammates. This weekend was the weekend they were all supposed to watch their underclassmen play the qualifiers for nationals. He had managed to take off an extra day at work so he could get there a day before hand and spend it with Oikawa. The pain ran through his skull strong enough to send him to his knees this time.   
“He really took and kept all these pictures huh? Who would have pictured our Iwa-chan to be such a photographer?” Makki entered the room lazily and hesitantly ignoring the pained Iwaizumi. “It’s a shame we have to take them all down within the next couple of days.”  
Oikawa trembled a little before he let out a sigh and agreed. Iwaizumi finally got on his feet and took a seat on his bed with nothing to say. He listened to his two friends talk on and on for like what seemed like an eternity about his pictures and their memories.  
A truck.  
An Ambulance.   
A fractured skull.   
A punctured lung.  
A Pond.  
A beautiful night sky.  
A cry.  
It was then that Iwaizumi wished that he could stretch out this eternity so he could hear Oikawa and Makki just talk about “the good old days”. He wanted to tell them everything was alright, he tried. He frantically ran up to up Oikawa to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop falling out of his already swollen eyes. He wanted to hug Makki to hide the pained face he was making and pat his back to reassure him that he too could cry but he couldn’t. No matter how many tears he tried to wipe away or how many pats on the back he wanted to give his hands would just go right through him. He was no longer a physical part of their world. He was just like that picture Oikawa couldn’t let go of, just a memory.”  
“We have to go Oikawa “  
No.  
“Okay”.  
It wasn’t okay, he was not okay. They couldn’t just leave him behind!  
“Iwa-Chan, I’m taking this picture okay?” Oikawa held out the last picture Iwaizumi took of them. It was the picture Oikawa had burned. Iwaizumi was okay with it because maybe that way Oikawa would never forget him or leave him behind. His lungs felt like they were full with water but he managed to let out a soft “don’t ..... leave me.”  
“Makki did you say something?”  
“I didn’t.”  
Just like that the lights went off and Iwaizumi went back to his bed and looked up to the glow of the dark stars on his ceiling. Oikawa had always told him that stars made him feel better when he couldn’t face reality, he was right. Iwaizumi was feeling a little better. Maybe Oikawa will look up tomorrow.


End file.
